User talk:NeGxsniper
Welcome NeGxsniper! Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Squad-Bonus Aircraft page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask on my talk page or any other editor's talk page via here > Wiki Administrators. Remember to read the help pages they are most useful. Also the administrators here have a help guide here > Wiki Help. Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Thanks again and Welcome! -- Woolva (Talk) 12:54, August 20, 2011 SAM site Your page/article SAM site has been removed please use the blog, forums or own user page for such opinions. thanks. *Original text that was removed. this page is just my opinion the sam site is a very effective anti-air unit A surface-to-air missile (SAM) or ground-to-air missile (GTAM) is a missile designed to be launched from the ground to destroy aircraft or other missiles. It is one type of anti-aircraft system; in modern armed forces missiles have replaced most other forms of dedicated anti-aircraft weaponry, with the anti-aircraft cannon pushed into niche roles. to finish it you will need 4 smart bombs 3 sabot rounds 2 .50 caliber guns and 5 upgrade blueprints this will be very useful since a normal invasion by the dark alliance is by air in my experiences Images & Files for Empires & Allies Can you send me a rar or zip file of all the images and files you have collected over the past months that you have been working on this wiki? That would really be nice if you could do that when you get a chance. Re: when i get a chance ill browse the settings again to get the correct empire points input. also Neighbors can be spelt Neighbours neither is no spelling mistake. zynga uses Neighbors in game so thats why we use that and i renamed it back to the original version of Neighbors. Re:Comments i have removed all comments on that article. there is no such way to block comments on one article the only solution would be to turn comments off which would disable comments on every article/page which obviously i will not do. i cant always browse all comments made as i have other priority's first on the wiki but if you happen to notice such comments please bring them to mine or another Wiki Administrators attention. :) I didn't change the EP. I was changing it to TBA. Also, your starting pages were very poor and I added a table. Re: i changed it all back to how we display event pages. your edits messed up how units are displayed in the tables. the images where the poor quality ones not the hi resolution ones and were also incorectly named. all you had to do was rename the image on your computor to the name the unit is called and just upload it (not adding it to a page) then it would auto add the image to the event artice and the unit page for that unit :) ill be looking into the dates in a minute. Blocked when you block ends in 3 days i suggest you ignore User:GOP97 completely.